(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device without a top case, and more particularly, to a display device in which a side surface of a display panel extends to a bottom chassis of the display device to fix a backlight unit therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device as media for delivering visual information is further emphasized in an information-oriented society. Characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, thickness and weight, and relatively high-definition display are desired to meet consumer requirements and to secure a leading place of such a display device in the future The display device may be classified into an emission type such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display, a electro luminescence (“EL”) display, a light emitting diode (“LED”) display, a vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”), a field emission display (“FED”) and a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and a non-emission type that does not self-generate light such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
Since the LCD, as a display device for displaying an image by using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal therein, has visibility greater than that of a typical cathode-ray tube display, a mean power consumption less than that of the typical cathode-ray tube display having the same display size and relatively low heat generation rate, the LCD is recognized as a next-generation display device together with a plasma display panel and a field emission display.